


Донна Бонита

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Тексты M-E [2]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Chupacabras, Don't copy to another site, Fanfiction, Farms AU/Farmers AU, Goats, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Mythical Creature AU / Monster AU, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, secret history
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Тексты M-E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173959
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: 5 Losers 2021 R-NC17, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Донна Бонита

Можно было сразу понять – петух, на которого поставил Клэй, такой же лузер, как они с Роком. Он еще скакал по арене, теряя перья, но дураку было ясно, кто в этой схватке победитель. Раздался победный петушиный крик, и Рок с досадой закрыл лицо руками.

– Меня тошнит от таких боев. И ты опять проиграл.

– Мы проиграли.

– Нет, это ведь ты сделал ставку.

– Ты дал мне деньги.

На противоположной стороне одна из зрительниц наклонилась вперед, чтобы лучше видеть очередную пару участников. Чуть более худая, чем обычно нравилось Клэю, но явно горячая, как ад. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, она подняла голову и скользнула по нему подчеркнуто равнодушным взглядом. Знак куда более явный, чем игривое подмигивание.

– Ха. Да, это было глупо с моей стороны. – Рок усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Мне кажется, хуже уже некуда.

– Если только мы не начнем пить.

– А ты разве не пьешь?

Клэй не стал отвечать. Он пересчитал мятые купюры, оставшиеся после последней ставки. Хватит на ужин и, быть может, угостить выпивкой какую-нибудь красотку, польстившуюся на уставшего от жизни гринго. Или на еще одну ставку. Собиравший деньги распорядитель протянул руку. Клэй мотнул головой и снова посмотрел через арену. Девушка все еще была там, хотя в его сторону больше не смотрела. Впрочем, на арену она не смотрела тоже.

– Или ты можешь найти себе очередную бабу. – Девушка напротив снова поймала его взгляд и еле заметно улыбнулась. – Она окончательно угробит тебя, – продолжал Рок. Клэй отвел глаза. – Скажи правду, ты ведь не хочешь домой?

– Мы должны найти его. Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю.

– Клэй, ради бога. Пусть ты не хочешь домой, а ребята?

– Кугар...

– Да при чем тут Кугар? – Рок в сердцах откинулся на металлическую решетку ограждения за спиной. – Этот парень – как ты, ему нечего терять. По-моему, все, что у него есть, это... – Он дернул щекой. – ...Команда. А Пуч? У него, вообще-то, семья. Ребенок вот-вот должен родиться. У Дженсена – племянница. Ты теряешь парней, Клэй.

– Парни в норме. – Он поиграл желваками.

– Да, но ты теряешь меня. – Рок понизил голос. – Он выиграл, мы проиграли. Как этот гребаный петух.

– Ладно. – Клэй поднялся. – Идем отсюда.

– А что насчет той цыпочки, что строила тебе глазки? – Странно было сомневаться в том, что Рок заметит.

– Да к черту ее.

  
  


Они взяли тако в палатке напротив и медленно пошли прочь от арены. Дневная жара спала, и люди пили пиво за столиками прямо на улицах. Тако оказался чересчур острым, но мяса было много – наверное, курятины. Куда-то же должны были девать списанных пернатых неудачников?

– Проклятый петух. Даже минуты не продержался. – Рок откусил от тако сразу почти половину и с набитым ртом продолжил: – Ненавижу всю эту живность.

Клэй хмыкнул.

– И в тако?

– В тако люблю.

– Я нашел в интернете одного парня, он готов продать данные на Макса. Осталось заработать немного.

– У нас вообще нет денег. А ты собираешься платить прохвосту, который наверняка врет.

– Дженсен проверит его.

Рок с сомнением покачал головой.

Тако только раздразнил аппетит. Они зашли в один из крохотных полутемных баров, где за пять боливиано можно было взять стейк, а к нему бутылку крепкого пива. Если ты не занимаешь место за столиком, конечно.

– Кстати, сколько он просит? – Рок заговорил, едва они заняли высокие табуреты на углу стойки.

– Кто? А... Пять тысяч. Долларов, само собой.

Стейк оказался не так плох. Клэй сделал вид, что полностью увлечен им, но Рок уже оседлал любимого конька. За последние две недели он поднимал эту тему уже в третий раз.

Наверное, это что-то значило. С другой стороны, остальные ребята молчали. Клэй снова глотнул пива и рассеянно оглядел бар. С другого конца стойки на них пялился какой-то пожилой китаец в разноцветном пончо – такие пончо продавались во всех магазинчиках для туристов. Местные такие вещи не носили.

– Смешные деньги для информации такого уровня, – продолжал ворчать Рок. – Впрочем, у нас их все равно нет. А если бы и были, как раз хватило бы на пять паспортов и билеты. Слабо вернуть нас домой? – Он в сердцах отодвинул тарелку с недоеденным стейком.

– Что ты будешь делать дома? В армии нас больше не ждут.

Рок помолчал.

– Найду чем заняться. Есть у меня кое-какие связи – а таким ребятам, как мы, много где рады. И платят наличкой.

Китаец снова уставился на них, Клэй уставился в ответ – и тот поспешно отвел взгляд.

– И где именно? – осведомился он.

– Возможно, ты не хочешь этого знать.

– И ты точно готов на эту работу?

– Я точно не готов сгнить здесь... – в запале начал Рок, но осекся.

– Прошу прощения, – произнес кто-то за спиной с еле уловимым иностранным акцентом. Клэй резко развернулся – перед ними стоял тот самый китаец, что таращился на них весь весь вечер. По крайней мере, других китайцев в баре не было. Теперь стало видно, что пончо наброшено поверх дорогого костюма. Удивительно, что парень во всем этом не потел.

– Я видел вас в том клубе.

– А мы тебя что-то не видели, – грубовато бросил Клэй. 

– Вы смотрели на девушку, – тонко улыбнулся тот. – Красивая.

Рок не сдержал ухмылки. Клэй нахмурился.

– Что вам нужно?

– Прошу прощения за бесцеремонность, – повторил китаец. – Я могу угостить таких бравых ребят пивом? – Он скользнул взглядом по пустой бутылке и вежливо улыбнулся. – Или виски? Что пожелаете, я плачу.

Они переглянулись.

– И с чего ты взял, что мы бравые ребята? – процедил Рок.

– Дошли слухи. – Заметив, как напрягся собеседник, китаец быстро добавил: – Мне сказали, вы из тех, кто ищут интересную работу... вам же нужна работа? А мне нужны смелые люди.

– О какого рода смелости идет речь?

– О, не переживайте, это не криминал. – Китаец понизил голос и метнулся взглядом по сторонам. – Мне нужны те, кто не боится... Может, мы все-таки пересядем за какой-нибудь столик? Можно вон тот, в углу.

Снова переглянувшись с Роком, Клэй медленно кивнул.

– Ну, давайте попробуем.

  
  


– Так о какой смелости идет речь? – повторил он, едва официантка расставила перед ними запотевшие бокалы с пивом. Оказалось, то пиво, которое не шло в комплекте с дешевым ужином, было отличным. – Кого не нужно бояться?

– Монстров.

Клэй вздохнул. Но бокал был полон больше чем на половину. Ладно, пусть парень и был психом, но он заслужил, чтобы его хотя бы выслушали.

– Каких, к дьяволу, монстров? – Возможно, Рок любил пиво меньше.

– Дело в том, что я собираю животных – самых разных, каких только можно найти.

– Для зоопарков?

– Нет-нет... не совсем. Я их не продаю. Они мне... для собственных нужд.

– А при чем тут мы? – с трудом сдерживая резкость, спросил Клэй. – Тут кругом джунгли, там полно этих ваших редких животных.

– О, здесь уйма прекрасных и диких зверей – лама, альпака, викунья, гуанако, красная лиса, вискача, броненосцы, ягуар... – Лицо китайца стало мечтательным, глаза окончательно превратились в узкие щелочки. – Несколько видов обезьян, капибара, пекари и тапир... – Он сделал паузу – оказалось, лишь для того, чтобы перевести дыхание, и продолжил: – Здесь можно найти ленивца, оцелота, гривистого волка, кустарниковую собаку, муравьеда, дикобраза... и это не считая, само собой, всякой мелочи.

– Само собой, – согласился Рок, скрывая ухмылку.

– Еще здесь очень крупные кайманы и очень-очень много птиц. И насекомых.

Клэй тоскливо кашлянул и заерзал. Рок снова ухмыльнулся. Среди сидящих за стойкой людей мелькнула девушка, похожая на ту, что Клэй видел рядом с петушиной ареной. Когда он моргнул, девушка снова пропала.

– И кого из этих тварей вам нужно поймать? Крокодила? Белого ягуара? Или, может, гигантскую анаконду?

– Гигантской анаконды не существует, – отмахнулся китаец, – это давно известно. Самые крупные экземпляры не превышают десяти метров... а белый ягуар у меня уже есть. Меня интересуют куда более редкие и загадочные существа... – Он выдержал паузу.

– Э?

– Это чупакабра, – торжественно возвестил китаец и немедленно снова понизил голос: – Именно поэтому я спросил – боитесь ли вы монстров?

Лицо Клэя окончательно приобрело страдальческое выражение.

– Значит, чупакабра?

– Чупакабра. – Китаец благожелательно улыбнулся.

– Их вроде тоже не существует.

– Глупости, – отмахнулся тот. – Конечно, существуют. Но местные отказываются их ловить.

– Почему? – удивился Рок. – Наймите пару десятков местных фермеров, они вам любую чупакабру поймают и кольями забьют.

– Во-первых, чупакабра мне нужна живой – целой и невредимой. – В глазах китайца загорелся азартный блеск. – А во-вторых, я нанимал охотников в Аргентине, Мексике и Пуэрто-Рико, но нигде не достиг успеха. Они просто не вернулись – ни один из них. А это были очень смелые люди. – Он вздохнул и покачал головой.

Рок сдавленно фыркнул в свою кружку с остатками пива.

– Ладно, хватит, – сдался Клэй. – Мы пойдем. Да, и спасибо за пиво.

Они поднялись. Китаец ринулся вперед, так быстро, что Клэй даже не успел отследить его движение, и вцепился в рукав пиджака с неожиданной цепкостью.

– Тридцать тысяч боливиано на двоих?

Клэй покачал головой.

– Уберите руку.

– Сорок? – Клэй с Роком переглянулись.

– Пятьдесят? – быстро добавил китаец. – Это почти десять тысяч американских долларов! И мы пока говорим про аванс.

Переглянувшись с Роком, Клэй медленно сел обратно.

  
  


Клэй быстро побарабанил пальцами по дверному косяку и вошел, не дождавшись ответа. Дженсен сидел на узкой кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и что-то быстро набирал. При появлении бывшего начальства он кивнул, не поднимая глаз от планшета:

– Пуч сейчас будет.

Кугар, сидя за столом, чистил пистолет.

– Что за спешка? – В комнату вошел Пуч. Запахло бензином и дешевым машинным маслом.

– Появилась кое-какая работенка. Если согласимся – сможем заработать денег и наконец-то появится реальный шанс вернуть вас домой к родным.

Дженсен с Пучем переглянулись.

– И что за работенка?

– Рок, расскажи.

– Чего это? Давай сам рассказывай. – Рок плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Дженсеном. Кровать жалобно скрипнула.

– Дженсен, ты нашел то, о чем я просил? – уклонился от прямого ответа Клэй.

– Что-то я, конечно, нашел. Только пока не знаю что... Вот, глядите. – Он развернул планшет. – Это ваш китаец?

– Вроде он.

Рок глянул через плечо и тоже кивнул.

– Похож. Хотя все они все на одно лицо.

– Но только один готов платить бешеные бабки.

– Насколько бешеные? Меня одного напрягает, что никто из вас так и не сказал, что за работа?

Кугар кивнул.

– Вот, смотрите, Кугар тоже нервничает!

– Ладно, давайте я скажу, – сдался Рок. – Китаезе нужна живая чупакабра.

– Серьезно? Нет... Клэй, он серьезно? – Пуч расхохотался.

Дженсен подхватил было веселье, но увидел, что Кугар не улыбается.

– А бигфут ему случайно не нужен, нет? Гигантская анаконда?

– Анаконда у него уже есть, – хмуро буркнул Клэй. – И белый ягуар. Вроде.

– Но, полковник... чупакабра – это же просто местная страшилка. Ее же не существует.

– За что он реально платит? – спросил Кугар.

– За чупакабру. – Рок демонстративно развел руками. – Пятьдесят тысяч боливиано за живую тварь.

– Но...

– И это аванс. Его можно не возвращать. Пятьдесят тысяч – и еще десять на транспортные и прочие расходы.

– Это какое-то прикрытие, да? – Пуч тоже посерьезнел. – Перевозка наркотиков? Вроде бы мы за такое не беремся.

– Да мать вашу! – рявкнул Рок. – Клэй. Объясни ты.

– Десять тысяч баксов, Пуч. И это только аванс. Думаешь заработать больше в своей автомастерской? Дженсен, сколько вам с Кугаром платят на фабрике? Сто сентаво в день? Двести?

Дженсен поморщился и бросил взгляд на Кугара. Тот пожал плечами.

– Ладно, давайте немного остынем. Итак, какой-то китаец обещает вам...

– Десять тысяч баксов. Парни, этот чувак просто швыряется деньгами.

– Если мы достанем ему эту, как ее, чупакабру. Которой, на минуточку, не существует. Дженсен, что ты узнал об этом любителе сорить деньгами?

– Хуанг-Сиу Ло, или просто – господин Ло. – Дженсен развернул к себе планшет. – Широко известный в узких кругах меценат и собиратель редкостей. Объездил весь мир в поисках уникальных животных и рептилий. В его поместье в провинции Хэйлунцзян содержится огромная коллекция самых разных тварей, от яванского носорога и амурского тигра до окапи и, – Дженсен хмыкнул, – даже квагги. А я-то думал, она давно вымерла... – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Понятно, что своими глазами эту коллекцию мало кто видел. Кто-то утверждает, что там есть цилинь. Это мифический китайский единорог, – пояснил он, увидев недоумение на большинстве обращенных к нему лиц.

– Ага, и этот чувак рассекает по Боливии в пончо из шерсти ламы за пятьдесят баксов и...

– Откуда ты узнал про пончо? – насторожился Клэй.

– Серьезно? Он носит такое пончо? Господи. – Пуч закатил глаза. – Я же просто пошутил.

– Почему он не хочет нанять местных?

– Фермеры не хотят ловить чупакабру – то ли боятся, то ли не верят в нее.

– Он же гринго, – хмыкнул Кугар. – Местные не продадут ему даже вшивой чупакабры.

– Какой он гринго? Он узкоглазый, китаеза... но, да, узкоглазому гринго все равно не видать чупакабры как своих ушей.

– Не уверен, что и нам стоит за это браться.

– К чему ты ведешь, Пуч?

– Мы делаем то, что умеем. Я ремонтирую тачки – потому что умею это делать. Дженсен с Кугаром сортируют кукол на фабрике... Занимались бы чем-то поинтереснее, если бы не боялись спалиться, но... Клэй, дело ведь даже не в обмане. Браться за то, в чем не разбираешься? А мошенничеством мы вроде до сих пор не занимались. Поправь, если я ошибаюсь.

– Да его уже обманули в Мексике, Аргентине и хрен знает где еще, – недовольно буркнул Рок. – Почему мы не можем сделать то же самое?

– Мы не будем никого обманывать, – перебил его Клэй. – Парень, у которого есть данные на Макса, готов расстаться с ними за пять тысяч долларов. Аванса как раз хватит. Прогуляемся за город, покатаемся по фермам. Получим деньги...

– Да, насчет твоего парня, – спохватился Дженсен. – Я его проверил, вероятность того, что он врет, девяносто девять процентов.

– Черт. – Клей прошелся по номеру. – Плевать. Найдем другого. Без денег вообще нет шансов.

– Клэй...

– Ладно, тогда последний довод. Мы взяли аванс.

  
  


– Эль чупакабра, дословно – «козий вампир» или «козья прилипала». – Дженсен ехал на переднем сидении и вполоборота вещал не очень внимательным слушателям. – Считается, что чупакабра охотится ночью и нападает на беззащитных животных. Высасывает кровь и – пф-ф-ф! – исчезает! Первые случаи нападения были зафиксированы в Пуэрто-Рико в семидесятых годах. За ночь одна чупакабра могла высосать досуха до полутора сотен голов скота, чаще всего – тех самых коз. После, – он перешел на шепот, – в трупах не оставалось ни единой капли крови!

– Не многовато для одной твари? – вяло удивился Пуч, обтирая майкой потное лицо.

– Иногда у трупов отсутствовали внутренности... что? А, ну, возможно, имело место некоторое преувеличение, – согласился Дженсен, – но на какое-то время чупакабра стала истинным бичом фермеров по всей Латинской Америке. Она охотилась на коров, лошадей, быков и овец. Не брезговала даже курами. Хотя козы оставались ее любимцами.

Вечерело, но солнце все еще палило. Им пришлось съехать с автострады, и теперь они тащились со скоростью двадцать километров в час по каменистой дороге, которая явно видела копыта куда чаще, чем резиновые шины. Изредка навстречу попадались фермеры с суровыми и равнодушными лицами, ведущие в поводу лошадей или ослов. Дженсен не рискнул бы спрашивать, что именно они везут в своих старых полосатых мешках.

Со всех сторон возвышались горы, покрытые густой зеленью, а обочины заполнила высокая трава. Пробегавший ветер делал ее похожей на неспокойное зеленое море.

– Живет чупакабра в самом сердце джунглей, на худой конец – на болотах. Многочисленные очевидцы описывали существо как нечто среднее между собакой, ящерицей и обезьяной, с шипами вдоль хребта и сверкающими глазами. Так... дальше не очень интересно... иногда эти существа имеют гладкую серо-зеленую кожу, иногда покрыты черным или серым мехом... Бла-бла-бла, кожаная перепонка...

– Они что, еще и летают? – спросил Рок.

– Тут непонятно... Количество клыков тоже отличается от источника к источнику, описывают, что их то два, то три. Но – прошу заметить! – они совершенно точно позволяют чупакабре рвать и кромсать живую плоть. А также высасывать кровь, само собой.

– Неужели люди все еще верят во всю это хрень? Впрочем, это же Боливия...

– Как только найдется объяснение десяткам трупов – сразу перестанут.

– Там не пишут, почему она не нападает на людей?

– Сейчас... такая избирательность позволяет предположить у чупакабры наличие интеллекта.

– Ну класс! – возмутился Пуч.

– О, вот еще послушайте! Существо, похожее на чупакабру, обитало и на поле боя при Чикамоге – это во время войны Севера и Юга. Чудовище, навещавшее место сражения и до сих пор пугающее туристов, получило прозвище «Старый зеленоглаз». Некоторые считают его призраком убитого конфедерата, но чаще указывают на то, что «Старый зеленоглаз» упоминается еще в сказаниях местных индейцев. Это волосатое человекоподобное существо с мерцающими в темноте глазами и клыкастой челюстью, закутанное в длинный черный плащ. А? Как вам? Вот, тут даже есть рисунок.

– Дай-ка посмотреть... Это же вампир! То есть здоровенная летучая мышь.

– На самом деле, за чупакабру в разное время принимали различных животных: шакалы, койоты, а также бродячие собаки, лисы. Обезьяны. О, и даже пантера. А также мухи-трупоеды, в первую очередь выедающие у трупов кровь и мягкие ткани.

– Фу.

– Среди версий есть инопланетяне и военные эксперименты ЦРУ, – закончил Дженсен. – Выбирайте.

– Вычеркивай старого конфедерата и летучую мышь, – отозвался Пуч. – Да, и еще мух! Терпеть не могу мух. Помню, в детстве был у нас сосед...

– Ставлю на койотов, – перебил его Рок. – Их везде полным-полно. Правда, за дохлого койота никто не станет платить сотни тысяч.

– За живого тоже.

Господин Ло выделил на экипировку дополнительные десять тысяч боливиано, и часть этих денег Клэй действительно потратил по назначению. За двести баксов Пуч арендовал в своей мастерской старый, но крепкий джип. Также были куплены проволочные сачки – для ловли не то форели, не то обезьян, – большая клетка, фонари, пара рюкзаков и пять спальников.

Впрочем, спать планировалось не на голой земле, а почти с комфортом.

Дженсен нашел объявление о сдаче «комфортабельной двухэтажной виллы с ванной в живописной местности в долине Хаусито». Две недели аренды стоили подозрительно дешево – для комфортабельного поместья, но все остальные условия были идеальными. Дом стоял в долине Корумба, достаточно далеко от больших городов, но в местности, славящейся разведением коз. Дженсен сказал, что если чупакабры где-то и водятся, то именно там.

Вилла оказалась обычным загородным домом, старым, но крепким. Большая часть домов, которые они видели по дороге, были утопленными в земле низкими хибарами, построенными, казалось, из соломы и глины. Скорей всего, среди местных фермеров хозяин считался богачом.

Краска на деревянных ставнях потрескалась и местами вздулась, но муслиновые занавески радовали чистотой, а полосатые шерстяные дорожки были чисто выметены. На открытой веранде стояли старые плетеные кресла, аккуратно накрытые циновками. Гаража в доме не оказалось, поэтому джип пришлось оставить под навесом. Вместо гаража к дому был пристроен огромный сарай с традиционным козлятником и сеновалом наверху.

Правда, коз хозяин разводил тоже породистых. В стойлах нашлось несколько спокойных коз с козлятами. В отдельном загоне держали козла – это был здоровенный зверь с крутыми рогами. Сам хозяин жил в доме по соседству. Гостей он обещал не беспокоить, максимум являться раз в день – на рассвете, чтобы подоить коз и привезти продукты.

– Никогда не замечали, что козлиные глаза – как врата в преисподнюю? Давайте назовем его Дьяволом?

В гостиной Дженсен бросил сумку на одно из кресел и огляделся.

– Кугар! – крикнул он.

– Он на улице.

Кугар зашел через несколько минут – уже без вещей.

– Буду спать на сеновале, – пояснил он.

– Да ладно? – удивился Пуч. – Сено же колется.

Кугар улыбнулся, как будто что-то знал.

– А дом не так плох, – сгружая сумки, заметил Рок. – Почему так дешево?

– А кому его сдавать? Туристам далеко, смотреть здесь нечего – в этой долине ничего нет, кроме гор и коз.

– Надо сегодня лечь спать пораньше. Завтра с утра бросим жребий, кто идет на разведку – подобрать место для ночной засады. Заодно надо будет поспрашивать фермеров насчет наших козососов... Блядь, это даже звучит дебильно. 

– Да ладно тебе. Десять тысяч долларов вперед без возврата. Китаеза заслужил, чтобы мы немного почувствовали себя дураками.

– Рассуждаешь так, словно мы и правда рассчитываем поймать эту несуществующую тварь.

– Вариантов у нас всего два: не делать ничего или честно отработать миссию. Разведка, засада, отчет о выполненной работе, все. Конец.

– Так мы ничего не поймаем.

– Аванс возвращать никто не будет. Отчитаемся и разбежимся.

– Ну... звучит логично.

Ночью цикады стрекотали так, что звенело в ушах. За стеной несколько раз беспокойно проблеяла коза. Дженсен сел, нащупал ботинки и стал бесшумно обуваться.

– Куда? – Пуч приподнял голову с подушки.

– Тс-с-с! В туалет. Ты чего не спишь?

– Заснешь тут. Ты ворочаешься, Рок чешется. Клэй стонет во сне.

– Ничего я не стонал, – донеслось неразборчивое. – Не мешайте спать.

– На хрена вообще строить сарай вплотную к дому? Слышно каждый козий пук.

– Накрой голову подушкой, – отозвался Рок с соседней кровати мрачным, но бодрым голосом.

– Начинаю думать, что Кугар что-то знал, устраиваясь на сеновале, – ругнулся Пуч, накрывая голову подушкой.

– Думаешь, ему не слышно этих проклятых коз? – заинтересовался Дженсен.

– Дженсен, мать твою! – взорвался Рок. – Иди уже ссать и возвращайся быстрее, бога ради! Иначе этот треп не стихнет до утра.

– Как скажешь, капитан, – буркнул Дженсен.

С утра встали поздно. К моменту, когда последний из них выполз на кухню, Кугар уже сварил кофе и жарил яйца на тонкой железной сковороде.

– Как спалось? – бодро спросил он.

– Хреново, – за всех отозвался Рок. – А ты чего ухмыляешься? Хочешь сказать, тебя козы пощадили?

Тот ухмыльнулся.

– Может, сено глушит.

– Ладно, предлагаю обсудить миссию, – начал Клэй.

– Миссию? – Дженсен фыркнул и, не удержавшись, заржал. Его смех подхватил Пуч, даже Кугар не удержался от улыбки.

Клэй переждал, пока хохот стихнет, и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:

– Найдем место, где скотину не загоняют на ночь в сарай, и устроим в кустах засаду. И будем ждать, пока козососы пойдут на охоту... Согласен, козососы – звучит стремно.

– Мы никому не расскажем, – отсмеявшись, пообещал Дженсен. – Клянемся, что никому и никогда не расскажем, как нам достались эти деньги! Пуч, Кугар, обещайте.

Оба по очереди торжественно кивнули.

– Просто представь, что ты лежишь в засаде на наркоторговцев, – сказал Рок.

– Надеюсь, что местные не подумают о нас то же самое? – Дженсен резко посерьезнел.

– Надо будет прятаться как следует.

Жребий идти на разведку первыми выпал Дженсену и Кугару. Возглавлял маленький отряд сам полковник.

– А мы с капитаном остаемся на хозяйстве, – объявил Пуч.

– Да, мамочка, приготовь нам обед! – крикнул Дженсен, занимая пассажирское сидение рядом с Кугаром.

– Серьезно, поедете на джипе? – Рок покачал головой. – Вы так всех чупакабрас распугаете.

– Не переживай, спустимся в долину, там джип оставим и прогуляемся пешком. Заодно поспрашиваем, не видели ли местные свежих трупов с дырками на шее.

– С парными дырками. – Пуч приложил к шее два широко разведенных пальца. – А то просто трупов с дырками у них наверняка навалом – это же Боливия... 

– Да, пока не забыл, – спохватился Дженсен. – Если кто-то будет спрашивать, чего мы тут шляемся, говорите, что мы – криптозоологи. Ну психи, охотники на монстров. – Кугар согласно кивнул. – Лучше пусть пытаются нам лапши на уши навешать, как у них тут чупакабры стаями орудуют, чем решат, что вы воруете коз.

– Или коноплю.

– Да, или коноплю, – подхватил Рок. – Кроме шуток, увидите конопляное поле – валите оттуда нафиг, и побыстрее.

Ехали недолго – спустя всего пару часов дорога превратилась из хорошо протоптанной тропы в еле различимую тропинку. Колеса буксовали в высокой мокрой траве. Загнав машину поглубже в кусты, они вскинули на плечи рюкзаки и пошли пешком.

По всей долине там и сям были раскиданы небольшие фермы. Местные жители, горбатящиеся на этих клочках земли, провожали их любопытными взглядами, но заговорить никто не пытался. Удачное место присмотрели быстро: на самой границе густых зарослей бананов виднелись невысокие столбики – хозяев не было видно, но за оградой грязно-белой массой толпились овцы. Большая часть долины отсюда просматривалась как на ладони.

– Ладно, идем к машине, – осмотрев место, объявил Клэй. – Завтра устроим тут засаду на ночь. Возьмем с собой фонари, спальники и побольше еды.

– Здесь так быстро темнеет. – Дженсен бросил взгляд на небо, стремительно синеющее после заката.

На долину быстро опускалась ночь.

Они уже шли обратно, когда с той стороны, где располагался загон, послышался шум. Овцы испуганно заблеяли – одна, вторая, затем к ним присоединилось еще несколько. В темноте слышно было, как все большее животных в слепой панике мечется по загону.

– Какого черта происходит? Они не сломают ограду? – встревожился Дженсен. – Может, включим фонари?

– Не стоит, – помедлив, отозвался Кугар. – Это может их напугать.

– Их уже что-то напугало, – отозвался Клэй с другой стороны. – Это может быть ягуар?

– Нет здесь никаких ягуаров, – неуверенно сказал Дженсен. – Только пума, правда, Кугар?

Кугар шутку не поддержал.

– Какой-то зверь, – подтвердил он. – Вряд ли койот или собака.

– Почему нет?

– Обычно они охотятся стаями.

– Ладно, – решил Клэй. – Доставайте фонари. Надеюсь, нас не подстрелит какой-нибудь бдительный фермер из винтовки времен Симона Боливара?

– Шутишь? Ни один фермер до рассвета носа и из дома не высунет. Даже если половина стада разбежится. Давайте держаться поближе друг к другу.

– Дженсен, – тихо позвал Клэй.

– А?

– Ты вроде читал, они не нападают на людей?

– Случаи нападения чупакабры на людей почти не зафиксированы. – Он помолчал. – Считается, что дельфины выталкивают тонущих людей на берег. Однако те, кого они толкали в другую сторону, уже ничего не могут рассказать.

– Когда мы переключились на дельфинов? Идем быстрее.

Они двинулись к машине, светя фонарями вокруг. Где-то сбоку, за оградой, овцы все еще метались, жалобно блея.

– Тьфу, твою мать!.. – внезапно сдавленно воскликнул Дженсен, после чего послышался звук падения. Фонарь Кугара метнулся к нему и погас.

– Дженсен!

– Убери фонарь, Клэй. Не слепи его!

Клэй поспешил к упавшему Дженсену вслед за Кугаром.

– Стойте! – громким шепотом завопил тот. – Я в порядке! Не раздавите очки.

Фонарь Кугара снова зажегся.

– Порядок, – спустя пару секунд объявил Дженсен. – Я их нашел, вон они, справа от... – Он осекся.

– Что там? Я на что-то налетел. По-моему, это был камень. Только почему-то мягкий...

Кугар молча сунул ему в руки очки.

Мягким валуном, на который наткнулся Дженсен, оказалась мертвая овца. Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели на нее, затем Кугар присел и быстро осмотрел шею и голову животного.

– Смотрите! – Встревоженные его тоном, Клэй с Дженсеном склонились над трупом. Коротко остриженную шею украшали небольшие круглые ранки с идеально гладкими краями, из них медленно сочилась кровь.

  
  


– С чего вы взяли, что он вернется?

– В Википедии пишут, что этот зверь очень настойчивый, – отозвался непривычно хмурый Дженсен. – Он всегда возвращается туда, где его потревожили.

– Подожди, хищники же вроде наедаются на несколько дней вперед? Или я не прав?

– А кто знает, что это за хищник?

– Ты опять про свою чупакабру?!

– Да какая разница, чупакабра, не чупакабра... Кто-то же убил эту овцу! Она была еще теплая.

– Плевать, кто бы это ни был. Дайте просто пойдем туда, поймаем его и отдадим китайцу.

– Может, это беззубый койот?

– Беззубый? У овцы были две дырки на шее – толщиной с мой палец! И, кстати, судя по отсутствию кровавого фонтана, этой самой крови в ней практически не осталось.

– Ну, двузубый... Все зубы выпали от старости – два осталось, как раз клыки.

– Это была взрослая крупная овца, – сказал молчавший до этого Кугар. – Да еще мечущаяся в панике. Старый больной зверь с ней бы не справился.

– Поймаем тварь и отдадим китайцу, – повторил Рок.

– А если это действительно секретные разработки? – отозвался Клэй. – Тогда мы не имеем права отдавать их в руки китайцев. Ни за какие деньги.

– Угу, – буркнул Рок. – Самое время для приступа патриотизма.

– Давайте сперва выясним, кто или что это вообще такое? – примирительно подытожил Пуч.

  
  


На следующий день после обеда Рок, Пуч и Клэй выдвинулись в засаду. В сумке, заброшенной Пучем в багажник джипа, громко позвякивало оружие.

– Хочу напомнить, ваш китаец платит за живую чупакабру, – напомнил Дженсен. – А не за дырявое решето.

Кугар высунул голову из слухового окна.

Дженсен старательно махал рукой, пока шум мотора не затих вдали. Затем задрал голову и посмотрел на чердак. Кугара уже не было. Дженсен вздохнул.

– Ладно, – сказал он вслух. – Сначала дело.

Удобно устроившись в кресле, он шерстил интернет, пока его не отвлекли негромкие голоса, доносящиеся с веранды. Он прислушался: незнакомому женскому вторил низкий голос Кугара с хорошо знакомыми нотками. Слов было не разобрать, но можно было без труда догадаться – таким тоном Кугар всегда отвечал на флирт. Дженсен подумал, потом отложил планшет и тихо направился в ту сторону.

Девушки всегда липли к Кугару, слетаясь как мухи на мед – по выражению Пуча. Иногда красотки даже не ревновали друг к другу.

Дженсен так не умел.

Он выглянул из-за занавески: девушка с виду была совсем юной, но грудь и бедра у нее уже оформились, короткие шорты и майка только подчеркивали ее привлекательность.

– Пока-пока! – попрощалась она и, весело улыбнувшись, направилась к прислоненному к сараю велосипеду.

Кугар задумчиво глядел ей вслед.

– Прости, не хотел мешать. – Дженсен подошел и встал рядом. – Это кто?

– Ты и не помешал. А девушку зовут Мария.

– Дочка хозяина?

– Нет, кого-то из соседей. – Кугар кивнул на корзинку с яйцами, стоящую на ступенях веранды. – Предложила привозить по утрам куриные яйца и свежие тортильяс.

– Звучит неплохо. А это не слишком смело – явиться в дом, где остановились пять незнакомых мужиков?

– Возможно, она надеялась никого не застать. – Кугар усмехнулся.

– Думаешь, видела, как наши уезжают? Хотела что-нибудь украсть?

Кугар пожал плечами.

– Может, да. А может, и нет.

– Но наткнулась на тебя.

– Да, я сверху увидел, как она подъезжает.

– Думаешь, нам стоит ждать еще гостей?

Кугар посмотрел в сторону дороги, на которой еще не осела пыль, поднятая велосипедом Марии. Что же, теперь его стремление спать на сеновале по крайней мере не выглядело эгоистичным желанием не слышать храп Рока.

– Ладно, будем надеяться, она расскажет остальным, что дом не остается без присмотра.

Кугар поднимался наверх, приставная деревянная лестница под ним покачивалась.

– Так и будешь сидеть там?

– В доме душно, – донеслось с сеновала.

Поколебавшись, Дженсен скинул майку и вытер ею лоб. И тоже полез наверх.

Сена там оказалось не так много, большая его часть плотными кипами была сложена в дальнем углу.

Кугар расположился недалеко от окна, рядом с расстеленным одеялом лежали винтовка в чехле и полуразобранная сумка.

– Ого, а ты неплохо тут устроился. Как спалось?

– Отлично.

– Козы не будили? Когда спишь внизу, такое ощущение, что они бродят между кроватей.

– Здесь звук теряется. – Кугар кивнул на открытое слуховое окно.

– Вечером переберусь сюда к тебе.

– Хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас?

Дженсен облизал губы.

– Ты же говоришь о том, о чем я думаю?

Кугар коротко рассмеялся.

– Падай. Здесь мягко.

Дженсен скинул футболку.

– У тебя нет ностальгии по отелям Америки? Ну, знаешь, кондиционеры, свежие простыни. Розетки везде, даже в ванной. Презервативы в автоматах в холле...

Кугар вздохнул, покачал головой и полез в сумку. Порывшись в одном из карманов, он выудил оттуда короткую ленту презервативов и бросил Дженсену на живот.

– О, – лаконично отреагировал Дженсен и медленно покрутил ее в пальцах.

Девушки всегда слетались на Кугара как яркие тропические бабочки. Может, это даже было немного несправедливо – то, что Кугар больше любил члены. 

Впрочем, как и Дженсен.

Наверху было не так жарко, как в спальне, но смуглая кожа Кугара влажно поблескивала. Оседлав бедра Дженсена, он плавно и ритмично двигался, полузакрыв глаза. Остро пахло потом и химической смазкой. Возможно - нет, совершенно точно! - стоило и сейчас ограничиться ртом или пальцами, и - кажется! - Дженсен успел об этом сказать, но потом Кугар просто взял и опустился на его член - и Дженсен заткнулся. И думать он тоже, кажется, временно перестал.

Дженсен застонал сквозь зубы.

Кугар опустился сверху, притерся влажной кожей.

– Не сдерживайся, – бросил он. – Здесь только козы.

Дженсен рвано рассмеялся.

  
  


Они лежали на одеяле, плотно прижавшись плечами. Здесь действительно было тихо: негромко блеяли козлята, устало стрекотали цикады. Рядом с окном негромко, но упорно жужжала оса или пчела.

Они редко могли полностью расслабиться: даже получив непрошенный бессрочный отпуск в Боливии, так и не обрели полной свободы. Денег, которые удавалось заработать на фабрике, хватало только на два номера в отеле с картонными стенами. А публика в Лагунильяс оказалась вовсе не так снисходительна к публичному проявлению чувств, как, например, где-нибудь в Лас-Вегасе или на Ибице. Чаще всего они ограничивались минетом или быстрой дрочкой на одной из одноместных кроватей.

– Как думаешь, что Клэй сделает с деньгами? – Дженсен пошевелился и сел.

– Ты нашел что-нибудь на Макса?

– Ничего. – Помедлив, Дженсен неохотно добавил: – Ну, то есть, почти ничего. Эти ниточки мы будем распутывать до второго потопа. Если нас где-то на этой дороге не убьют. Но и просто вернуться в Америку... так себе вариант.

– Паспорта не решат проблемы.

– Согласен, – откликнулся Дженсен. – Даже если хватит денег на билеты. Ну вернемся мы, и что? Жить нелегально? Не лучшее время выйти на пенсию. Уйти в Иностранный легион? По-моему, Рок настроился именно на это.

– Может быть. А может, и нет.

– О чем это ты?

Кугар помедлил. В этот момент внизу неожиданно громко заблеяла коза. Дженсен удивленно вскинул голову. Эхом отозвалась другая коза.

– А ты говорил, их почти не слышно.

Шум внизу нарастал.

– Что там происходит?

– В дом вроде никто не входил, мы бы услышали.

Козы истерично блеяли, им вторили тонкие голоса козлят.

– Не думаю, что это в доме.

Дженсен метнулся к лестнице первым, Кугар за ним, на ходу натягивая штаны. Козы столпились в одном углу, тревожно блея и выставив вперед рога. Козлята сбились в кучу за ними. Дженсен заглянул в соседнее стойло. Козел рвал и метал, он бил копытами об пол и одновременно пронзительно ревел на одной ноте, то и дело задевая мощными рогами о стенки стойла.

– По-моему, Дьявол сошел с ума, – прокомментировал он.

Почти под самыми копытами козла кто-то болезненно взвизгнул, и в этот момент стало видно, что в груде соломы в углу прячется небольшая рыжая собачонка. Тощее тельце покрывали клоки меха вперемешку с большими проплешинами.

– Эй, а ну отвали от нее! – крикнул Дженсен. – Эй. Ты!

Козел покосился на него, но не отступил.

– Отвали от нее, слышишь меня? Кугар! Надо ее спасти! 

Лицо Кугара посетило крайне редкое для него выражение сомнения.

– Отвлеки его, – скомандовал он мгновение спустя.

– Отвлечь? Как? Ох, ладно, ладно... Но предполагалось, что именно это должен был сделать ты... Эй! – Оглядевшись и не найдя ничего увесистого, он снова повысил голос: – Козел! А ну отвали он нее, я сказал!

Козел развернулся боком, чтобы видеть обоих противников одновременно. Краем глаза он продолжал пристально следить за собачонкой.

– Эй! Кугар! Давай быстрее там!

Кугар появился в проеме, в руках у него была бутылка.

– И чем это нам...

Кугар вытянул руку с бутылкой вперед и с силой сжал в руке. В морду козлу брызнула прозрачная жидкость.

– Холодная вода, – пояснил Кугар, глядя вместе с Дженсеном, как козел возмущенно трясет головой и отбегает в сторону.

– Отлично. Теперь как будем доставать животину?

– Смотри, с той стороны есть дверца. Через нее она, наверное, и залезла. Интересно, зачем?

– Предлагаю просто перегородить стойло доской, а потом ты зайдешь и схватишь.

– Она и так трясется от страха.

Тем временем козел снова направился в сторону незваного гостя.

Кугар присвистнул и погрозил ему бутылкой. Козел приостановился, в сомнении покачивая бородатой башкой.

– Давай решать быстрее.

– Тогда неси доску и одеяло. Накроем ее и вытащим оттуда.

Однако, едва дверь в стойло приоткрылась, собачонка юркнула у них между ног и заметалась по сараю. Не увидев двери, она понеслась к окну, не допрыгнула и снова забилась в один из углов, где были свалены пустые картонные ящики из-под консервов.

– Ладно, пусть сперва успокоится, – решил Дженсен. – А то она нас боится больше, чем этого Дьявола.

Они переглянулись, оглядели друг друга – все в сперме, пыли и соломе – и расхохотались.

Пока Кугар мылся, Дженсен отправился на кухню – как был, голышом. Он достал из холодильника бутылку с козьим молоком. Подумав, добавил к ней банку с консервированной фасолью и мясом. Взял с полки две жестяные миски и оставил все это на столе.

Постучав, он засунул голову в ванную.

– Оставишь мне горячей воды?

Кугар стоял в жестяной ванне, широко расставив ноги для устойчивости.

– Они же не вернутся с полдороги? – задумчиво пробормотал Дженсен, глядя, как рука Кугара гладит намыленную грудь.

– Плохая примета, – усмехнулся тот. Рука неторопливо поползла вниз, погладила полувставший член.

Дженсен усмехнулся в ответ, закрыл дверь на защелку и полез к нему в ванну.

  
  


– Что будем делать с собакой? – спросил он позже, когда теплая вода смыла с них все последствия операции спасения.

– Для начала покормим – если, конечно, Дьявол не отбил бедняжке аппетит.

Они захватили с кухни миски и молоко и отправились обратно в сарай. При их появлении пес метнулся обратно за свою баррикаду ящиков и предупреждающе зарычал. Дженсен налил в миску молока и поставил у двери, подальше от стойла, где по-прежнему нервничал козел. Подумав, он вскрыл банку с бобами, вывалил ее содержимое в другую миску и тоже поставил рядом.

Дверь в сарай они заперли снаружи.

  
  


Охотники на чупакабру вернулись только под утро.

– Нас покусало все, что могло, – мрачно сообщил Пуч, устало выбираясь с водительского места.

– Кроме чупакабры, – поправил его Рок. – Проклятая тварь даже не подумала явиться. Ни одна овца даже копытом не стукнула.

– Может, наведалась на соседнюю ферму?

– Думаешь, мы бы не услышали? – с сарказмом отозвался Клэй. – Прошлой ночью они здорово пошумели. Господи, как я хочу жрать! А это что? – Он приподнял салфетку, прикрывавшую стоящее на кухонном столе блюдо.

– Хозяин заходил с утра. Принес молоко, свежие бифштексы и такос.

Домашние деревенские тако оказались ничуть не хуже, чем на улице Меркадо.

– А я думал, козы мясо не едят, – сказал Пуч, глядя как Кугар нарезает мясо и складывает его в миску. – Кому это ты?

Кугар молча усмехнулся.

За ночь собачонка вылакала все молоко до дна. Фасоль она расковыряла, вылизав большую часть мяса. Когда Кугар с Пучем и присоединившийся к ним Дженсен зашли в сарай, она не стала прятаться – только отбежала, с нетерпением заглядывая им в руки. При свете дня она оказалась еще страшнее: большие почти лысые уши, кожа на тощем теле висит складками, особенно на боках и ляжках.

– Что это за чучело? – прокомментировал незаметно появившийся в сарае Рок.

– Да вот, прибилась бедолага. Дьявол ее чуть не затоптал. Кугар ее спас. 

– А какого черта она там делала?

В сарай заглянул Клэй.

– Думаю, хотела молока.

– Тогда какого черта она теперь ест мой бифштекс?

– Да она с голоду умирает, – мрачно прокомментировал Клэй. Они все смотрели, как собачонка вгрызается в мясо, постанывая и давясь. – Дай ей еще.

– Надо было мельче нарезать, – посоветовал Пуч. – А то, гляди, подавится... Дженсен, иди принеси добавки. Спорим, в нее влезет еще одна порция?

– Надо как-то ее назвать, – задумчиво протянул Пуч.

– Да надо выкинуть ее отсюда нахрен! – не выдержал Рок. – Кормить бифштексами какую-то лишайную тварь!

– Не думаю, что это болезнь, – заметил Дженсен. – Скорее авитаминоз, долгое недоедание.

– Вы что, всерьез собрались ее лечить? – Рок посмотрел на них как на сумасшедших. – Я в этом не участвую. И ко мне эта тварь пусть не приближается.

– Предлагаю назвать ее Побресита, – словно не услышав, произнес Дженсен.

– Бедняжка? – отозвался Пуч. – Нет, надо как-то оптимистично... помощь, надежда... может, Хоуп?

– Бонита, – проронил Кугар, как раз вернувшийся с новой порцией мяса.

– ...А что? По-моему, отличное имя.

  
  


На ночь собаку оставили в сарае. Дженсен вылил ей в миску остатки молока и с любопытством посмотрел, как она задумчиво сует туда нос. Очевидно, инстинкт самосохранения временно взял верх над жадностью.

Затем Дженсен отправился в общую комнату, чтобы забрать свои вещи.

– Перебираюсь к Кугару! – громко сообщил он. – Сено реально глушит все это блеяние.

Пуч проводил его завистливым взглядом.

– Возьмите третьим, а? – крикнул он вслед. – Ну или хотя бы заберите туда Рока! 

Рок показал ему средний палец, а Дженсен только рассмеялся.

– Займи мою кровать, – посоветовал он. – На ней матрас потолще.

В гостиной Дженсен прихватил общий ноутбук, еще пару одеял и упаковку пива.

  
  


– Знаешь, почему мексиканцы любят спать с грингос? – задумчиво спросил Кугар.

– М?

Они лежали рядом на одеяле, внизу блеяли козы. Полчаса до этого они с удовольствием и энтузиазмом втрахивали друг друга в сено, осыпая крепко спящую внизу Донну Бониту пылью и сухими травинками. Снаружи орал хор цикад – очевидно, ночную партию сменила дневная. Потому что ни одно существо не может голосить круглосуточно. По крайней мере, так думал Дженсен.

Кугар медленно провел шероховатой ладонью по бедру Дженсена.

– Они сияют.

На фоне смуглой кожи Кугара светлая кожа Дженсена смотрелась почти белой и действительно словно серебрилась в тусклом лунном свете.

– Это я напитался от ноутбука. – Он неловко отвел глаза. – Слушай... а давай подымем лестницу?

– Зачем?

– Да я просто уверен, что с утра кто-нибудь – скорей всего Пуч – притащится нас будить и устроит какую-нибудь подлянку.

Кугар рассмеялся, но встал и помог Дженсену поднять лестницу, оказавшуюся достаточно тяжелой. Он втащили ее наверх и уложили на сено.

Дженсен еще долго сидел, опершись спиной на тюк с сеном и что-то набирая в ноутбуке. Штаны он так и не надел, а Кугар не стал ему напоминать, уткнувшись носом в его голое бедро и засыпая под свою личную колыбельную – быстрый шорох клавиш и бормотание под нос. Он не почувствовал, как чуть позже Дженсен бережно накрыл его своей курткой.

Донна Бонита проснулась, когда луна уже стояла высоко над джунглями. Потянулась, зевнула, затем проверила миски. Ко дну одной из мисок пристал полузасохший кусочек мяса, и Донна Бонита долго пыталась отковырять его, глухо звеня миской по земляному полу, затем еще раз обнюхала другие миски. Ничего больше не обнаружив, она подняла голову, жадно нюхая воздух, и отправилась исследовать территорию. Сверху доносились незнакомые запахи, часть из них напоминали еду, но, как она ни искала, возможности попасть наверх не нашлось.

За стеной перебирали копытами козы. Уткнувшись носом в щель, Донна Бонита жадно втянула воздух. Испуганно заблеял козленок, и где-то дальше стукнул копытом козел. Донна Бонита испуганно отпрянула, но быстро вернулась. Она снова уткнулась носом и тихо рыкнула. Пугать коз оказалось неплохим развлечением.

  
  


– Эй, подъем!

Дженсен подскочил, потирая глаза. Солнце пробивалось сквозь щели в крыше и ярко освещало сеновал.

– Так и знал, что ты надул меня с матрасом! Там что, маисовые кочерыжки? Они шуршали всю ночь!

Под продолжающиеся вопли Пуча и хохот Кугара Дженсен начал поспешно обшаривать одеяло.

– А еще кто-то все ночь пугал коз, – уже спокойнее продолжил Пуч. – Это не вы тут резвились? Или ваша Бонита?

– Брось, она спала. – возразил Кугар. – Я вставал на рассвете и видел, как она крепко дрыхнет.

– Не знаю насчет рассвета, но ночью козы дали нам прикурить как следует. Не удивляйтесь, если Клэй будет ворчать до самого вечера.

Дженсен наконец-то нашарил штаны, наспех отряхнул их и надел, а затем свесил голову вниз. Донна Бонита сладострастно обнюхивала ноги Пуча.

– Эй, что она в тебе нашла? – заволновался Дженсен. – Это наша красавица!

– Не знаю. – Пуч поспешно отступил в сторону выхода. – Может, от меня козами пахнет? Я сперва туда зашел, они нам полночи как по головам бегали. А сейчас спят.

– От нас тут всех уже козами пахнет, – сказал Клэй, заходя вслед за ним. – Собирайтесь, жду во дворе.

– Время утреннего жребия, – прокомментировал Пуч, выходя вслед за ним.

Утром, как обычно, в дом заглянул хозяин. Привез из города продукты и несколько упаковок пива. По просьбе Кугара он оставил дополнительно полведра молока.

Кличка «Донна Бонита» прижилась. Кугар утверждал, что их Бонита – именно девочка; она достаточно быстро начала отзываться на свое имя, особенно когда оно сопровождалось звяканьем миски с молоком или мясом. Впрочем, она отзывалась и на «Иди жрать» Пуча и «Куда в тебя столько лезет?» Клэя. Есть Донна Бонита могла безостановочно – она выпивала половину молока, затем съедала все мясо, после чего возвращалась к молоку и принималась лакать, все так же жадно, погружая пасть почти целиком и пуская розовые пузыри. На это завораживающее зрелище приходили посмотреть все, кроме разве что Рока.

  
  


Прошло три дня. Бока Бониты округлились, красивее она не стала, но уже уверенно шныряла по сараю, пугая коз. Она не лаяла, скорее издавала рычащее или хрипящее тявканье, если Дженсен медлил, наливая молоко в миску, или нетерпеливо подвывала, переступая передними лапами.

Ни на третий, ни на четвертый день чупакабру застать не удалось.

Вместо Дженсена каждый раз выпадало дежурить Кугару, а если он и жульничал, уличить его в этом никто не мог. Да и не особо заморачивался.

С утра Дженсен относил в сарай две миски для Донны Бониты, затем садился шерстить хоть какую-то информацию о Максе. После обеда он снова кормил Донну Бониту – та уже давала себя гладить, а потом, когда обожравшаяся псина крепко спала, потихоньку выстригал колтуны из ее шерсти. Тихое позвякивание ножниц никак не нарушало ее крепкого здорового сна, она лишь изредка приоткрывала щелочку глаза и, убедившись, что опасности нет, а миска с остатками молока стоит неподалеку, засыпала вновь.

  
  


На седьмой день Клей после обеда вышел на крыльцо. Низкое серое небо обещало скорый дождь.

– Ну что, – уныло спросил Пуч. – Опять жребий?

– Нет, – решил Клэй. – Хватит этой херни. Напишем заказчику, что мы никого не нашли.

– Он будет настаивать, чтобы мы искали еще, – прокомментировал Пуч.

– Мы ждали неделю, – согласился Рок. – Думаю, нас просто разыграли местные. Или вон, покажем ему тварь Дженсена и скажем, что это она, та самая чупакабра. И все, миссия завершена: заказчик возмущен, мы уволены, аванс возвращать не надо.

– Может, лучше просто исчезнуть?

– Уехать из города? Пока не хотелось бы. Дженсен, сфотографируй ваше чудовище.

После обеда Клэй написал господину Ло:

«Добрый день, господин Ло. У нас хорошие новости».

«Добрый день. Вы нашли мою чупакабру?» 

«Да. Отправил вам фото».

«Отлично, это действительно она, – появилось спустя несколько мгновений. – Это невероятно! Вы могли бы привезти животное на виллу Арауко? Это недалеко от города, к северу».

Клэй нахмурился.

«Может вы сами ее заберете?» – набрал он.

«Нет, к сожалению, мне нужно присматривать за некоторыми другими отловленными экземплярами. Жду вас. На вилле вас встретит мой слуга, Моралес» .

Связь прервалась.

  
  


– Вы не поверите, – сказал Клэй, заходя в комнату. – Он утверждает, что это она. Чупакабра.

Все переглянулись.

– И что теперь?

– Нужно ехать.

– Я против, – тут же произнес Дженсен. – Вблизи он сразу поймет, что это обыкновенная собака, пусть и лысая.

Кугар хмурился.

– Итак, трое за, один против, один воздержался. Я иду за клеткой.

Спустя полчаса непривычно мрачный Дженсен заманил Донну Бониту в одну из клеток. Следуя за миской с козлятиной, та зашла туда почти без колебаний.

– Ты с нами? – спросил Рок Дженсена.

– А вы как думаете? – Тот решительно занял место рядом с Клэем. – Боюсь, как бы разочарованный господин китаец не пристрелил нашу бедняжку.

  
  


Вилла, на которой их должен был ждать господин Ло, выглядела так же непрезентабельно, как та, которую они утром покинули. Дженсен подумал, что, возможно, в Боливии все виллы выглядят именно так...

Наружу выглянул мексиканец в плохо сидящем полотняном костюме. Оглядев пришедших, он кивнул и молча мотнул головой в сторону входа.

– Что-то мне перестает все это нравится, – шепнул Пуч Дженсену.

– Угу, – тот кивнул. – А где Кугар?

– Он шел за тобой. 

Дженсен обернулся – за спиной никого не было. Они с Пучем переглянулись. Все остановились. Словно почуяв их сомнения, Донна Бонита встревоженно заворчала.

– Бросьте, давайте я зайду один? – предложил Рок.

– Ладно, заходим, – приказал Клэй.

Господин Ло сидел в кресле за столом в гостиной. На этот раз пончо не портило его вид человека в дорогом костюме. В отличие от скотча, которым его руки были примотаны к ручкам кресла.

– Какого черта? – пробормотал Дженсен, а уже в следующую секунду их окружили люди с автоматами.

– Бросить оружие, – скомандовал смутно знакомый человек в камуфляжной форме.

– Да ладно, – медленно произнес стоящий рядом Пуч. – Уэйд?

– Пуч, – кивнул тот и перевел взгляд на Рока. – Сам объяснишь им?

Тот хмыкнул и медленно опустил руки.

– Прости, Клэй. – На остальных он не смотрел. – Ты все равно убил бы нас – рано или поздно. А теперь... брось пистолет, Клэй! Не порти вечеринку.

– И кто заказывает музыку? – процедил тот.

– Скоро узнаешь.

Он медленно отступил и наткнулся на стоящую на полу клетку.

– Мать вашу! Видеть эту тварь не могу. – Он в сердцах пнул клетку ботинком. Клетка качнулась, Донна Бонита испуганно взвизгнула.

Рок поднял с пола один из пистолетов Клэя.

– Пожалуй, это даже доставит мне удовольствие.

– Рок, не делай этого, – быстро произнес Дженсен. – Она ничего тебе не сделала. Ты можешь просто выпустить собаку и больше никогда ее не увидишь.

– Да что ты?

– Ты умрешь страшной смертью, Рок.

– Я так не думаю, Клэй. – Рок усмехнулся и открыл защелку. – Но если вы настаиваете... пусть бежит. Если успеет.

Он отступил на пару шагов. 

– Давай, тварь, беги. Эй. – Он повернул голову к одному из бойцов. – Открой дверь.

Господин Ло уставился на клетку во все глаза. Стиснув зубы, Дженсен посмотрел туда же и остолбенел.

Донна Бонита уже наполовину вылезла из клетки, но теперь эта часть мало напоминала собачью. Нижняя челюсть вытянулась, словно гуттаперчевая, а клыки удлинились. По хребту вылезли шипы – костяные или кожаные. Комнату наполнил странный звук: начавшись с низкого, угрожающего рычания, он быстро превратился в вой.

Точно такой же вой они слышали на овечьей ферме в первый день приезда в долину.

– Твою мать, – ахнул кто-то рядом. – Стреляй! Стреляй быстрее!

Прогремела очередь.

Однако тварь, продолжающая меняться на глазах, проворно метнулась в сторону, с легкостью уходя от пуль, и одним прыжком оказалась среди стреляющих. Кругом воцарился ад: в кого-то попали пули товарищей, и он кричал от боли, к этому крику присоединились вопли тех, до кого уже успели добраться клыки монстра.

– Дженсен, не спи! – заорал кто-то рядом. Он отмер и увидел, как Пуч корчится на полу. Очевидно, одна из очередей, выпущенных вслепую, прошла ему по ногам.

Присев, он быстро ощупал его.

– Жить будешь, – выдохнул он.

Преследуя Рока, тварь исчезла где-то в глубине дома – и мгновением спустя оттуда раздались очередные вопли.

Снаружи тоже доносились выстрелы. Быстро вооружившись, Лузеры направили стволы на вход.

– Эй, свои, не стреляйте, – крикнул Дженсен, первым разглядевший на стене знакомую тень. – Это Кугар!

Облегченно выдохнув, Клэй опустил автомат.

– Где ты так долго?

– Пытался догнать Уэйда. Не поверите, этот крепыш оказался слишком быстрым.

– Догнал?

– Нет. Успел скрыться в джунглях. 

Дженсен бросил на него удивленный взгляд. Кугар невинно пожал плечами. 

– Но там за домом в вертолете был еще один парень в дорогом костюме, – продолжил он. – Вот тот был не таким шустрым.

– Ты его убил? – Убедившись, что живых противников не осталось, Клэй сбросил на землю автоматы с опустевшими патронниками.

– Не я. До него добралась... кхм, это была та, о ком я думаю?

– Где она? – Из дома вылетел господин Ло. Он по-прежнему был смертельно бледен, но уже не столь бесстрастен, как когда сидел привязанный за столом. – Где моя чупакабра?!

Кугар развел руками.

– Последний раз я ее видел, когда она улепетывала в джунгли. И, сказать по правде, не испытываю ни малейшего желания ее догонять.

– Бедняжка Донна Бонита. – Дженсен покачал головой. – Все-таки страх делает с нами ужасные вещи.

В этот момент ему показалось, что в кустах мелькнуло что-то рыжее.

– Кстати, а сколько? – спросил он.

– Что сколько?

– Сколько вы готовы отдать за нее?

– За чупакабру? – Китаец подобрался. – Думаете, у нас получится поймать еще одну? Плачу миллион. Вам одному или на всех. Жаль, мы потеряли эту. Она была... – Его глаза засияли. – ...Восхитительна.

– Донна Бонита.

– Что?

– Так мы назвали ее – Донна Бонита.

– Полтора миллиона за Донну Бониту, – твердо сказал господин Ло.

Дженсен переглянулся с Кугаром. Он улыбнулся и, сунув в рот два пальца, резко свистнул.

– Уверен, вы еще пожалеете об этой сделке, – сказал Клэй господину Ло, напряженно наблюдающему, как от зелени отделяется маленькая фигурка и неуверенно трусит в их сторону. – Она жрет как лошадь. Нет, как две лошади. С вас полтора миллиона. Кстати... – Он подумал. – ...Не подкинете до Америки? Мы сделаем вам скидку.

  
  


  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_rnc17_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/90/58/tHt3uB5w_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
